ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Pajanimals Mornings
is a Sprout show which is a spinoff of the original Pajanimals show (which had new episodes on Sprout from 2011-2013). It premiered on September 26, 2015, which is the day that Sprout rebranded. It has the same cast as the original series. Just as the original Pajanimals aired on Nick Jr. in the UK and Disney Junior in Latin America, it airs on those channels in those countries as well. Plot This follow-up to the original Pajanimals series shows us what the four friendly Pajanimals - Apollo, Squacky, CowBella and Sweetpea Sue - do in the morning. Like every episode of the original show ended with the Pajanimals going to sleep, every episode of this series ends with them leaving their house to go to preschool. In the original show, when a character had a problem before bed, they would all hop on one of the Pajanimals' beds, which would transform into a vehicle which they rode to an imaginary place. In this new series, they just visit the places by holding hands and closing their eyes. Like the original show, each episode contains two songs: one sung before visiting the imaginary place and one sung in the imaginary place. A thing to note is that they wear their pajamas to school, as it is implied that they go to a school where everyone is a Pajanimal. Episodes See: Pajanimals Mornings/Episodes (TBA) Places they visit Exactly as they were in the original series are: *Birthday Land *Land of Play *Storybook Land *Friendly Forest *Land of Build-It Modified from the original series is: *Big Blue Sea: Ellie Octopus and Granny Pearl the turtle now help the Pajanimals together. New and exclusive to this series are: *Rise & Shine Park: This city park-like location replaces the Land of Hush. The Pajanimals go here to consult a new character, Scooter the squirrel. Although, Bedtime Bunny does make a cameo here in one episode. *Morning Sky: Replacing the Night Sky, the Pajanimals talk to the Sun (instead of the Moon) here. Songs Played in every episode are: *Pajanimals Mornings Theme Song - a zippy, country remix of the original Pajanimals theme song with lyrics that describe them being "ready to get up & go" *Off to School - The Pajanimals' mom sings this song which is essentially a replacement for the La-La-Lullaby. Played before visiting the imaginary place are: *Stick To The Plan (a new morning version) *Happy Thoughts *Twirly Whirly *Pajamarama Bounce (a new morning version) *Pajama Freeze Dance *The Jiggle Giggle (a new morning version) *CowBella Says *Breakfast Boogie (to the tune of Bathtime Boogie) *Brusha-Brusha-Brusha *Sing a Pajanimal Song (instead of being a one-time song like in the original show, the song is now recurring) Played in the imaginary places are: *all songs from the imaginary places in the original series that return *Hello Sunshine: Replacing "I'm Your Light in the Night Sky", the Sun sings this song. *Face The Day: A song about preparing yourself for whatever will happen during the day sung by Scooter. *Episode-specific songs TBA when I create the episodes page Category:Sprout Original Series Category:Spin-off Category:Spin-Offs Category:Spin-off/Sequel Category:Preschooler Shows Category:Educational Shows Category:Puppet Category:Television shows featuring puppetry Category:TV-Y